


Falling into you

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, German National Team, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, die mannschaft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the world cup.</p><p>Miroslav always follows Thomas and his crazy ideas, but this one might turn out a bit different, having some love confessions in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into you

"Come on Thomas! We're going to be late!"

If Miroslav was late for another squad activity Jogi was going to have his head. It was not the first time he and Thomas has been caught up by time, either Thomas wanted to show him the latest golf course he had been planning to play at Brazil, or show him some youtube video that made them both laugh... Thomas always managed to get them late.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Today they were going biking. It had been a while since he'd done that and he was honestly looking forward to it. The weather was wonderful in Südtirol. The two boys rushed to find André and Mario putting their helmet on. Miro grabbed a pair and automatically handed one to Thomas who gave him a warm look.

Those looks Thomas gave him made Miro's heart beat faster. He wasn't sure when it had started. He admired the young player, ever since he had met him, that's for sure, somehow along the way those feelings of admiration had gotten worse.

It had gotten to the point where he hoped to score a goal with the national team just to have him in his arms. Not that he could act on those so called 'feelings' of his.Thomas was young, he was on the edge of retirement, and if he was realistic: _why on earth would Thomas be interested?_

The team started riding, the landscape was beautiful, with blue skies with just a couple of clouds and mountains beyond. Half way there, he noticed a goat on the road. He laughed as he heard Thomas yell at it .

"What are you looking at? The next world champions?"

He turned around for a moment noticing Thomas had stopped to get off his bike.

"Come on Opa, let's go check that out!" He looked around and found only forest. What on earth was he talking about?

"That way." Thomas added giggling, which slighty made Miro's cheek turn red. Always blushing, what was he, 10? He then saw it. A tiny path that went into the forest to lead a cave. It seemed abandoned, with human activity nowhere around and Miro couldn't help but having a bad feeling.

"We're getting behind" He tried to convince the younger one, even if he knew once Thomas had his mind on something it was hard to stop him.

"Fine, you go back, I'll see you at lunch." The younger replied, and Miroslav could swear he heard a tone of disappointment in his tone. He got off his bike and followed Thomas, who had already started walking towards the cave. How could he leave the boy on his own?

"It could be dangerous, you have a tournament to win" One last attempt couldn't hurt. Thomas looked back with a challenging look on his face. Miro rolled his eyes which amused the other player.

They walked inside slowly, Miro realised he didn't even have his phone with him. Great. He grabbed Thomas' arm.

"Be careful Mülli."

Thomas looked back at him and nodded. After walking down a path with rocks, he felt humidity get worse. A bit futher, they found a river coming from a waterfall. The current looked pretty strong and Thomas looked annoyed.

"Well that wasn't much. We're already at a dead end."

Miro couldn't help show his amusement, but then Thomas' smile came back.

"There! A bridge!"

He ran down the river and the Posh followed instinctually. the bride didn't exactly look stable. It was made of pieces of wood handed by two long ropes, straight out of an Indiana Jones movie.

"Are you craz-" he started as Thomas started walking on it. Half way through, he turned around to yell at the older one: "It's safe!"

The bridge still didn't look safe. Each step Thomas took made his heart skip a beat. He made it to the other end safe though, to Miro's relief.

"Come back here, we've explored enough, Basti or Fips will wonder where we are." At this point he had lost visual on Thomas.

"Thomas?"

His voice echoed in the cave, just to be lost in the sound of water falling. "A sword!" He heard him yelling, and rushing back to show him. Thomas was holding what seemed to be a real medieval sword. Miro didn't reply. He knew Thomas was aware he didn't want to be there.

To his relief, the younger yelled. "Don't be mad Opa, I'm coming."

He started walking on the bride again with the sword in his hands. Half way through, Thomas' eyes widened. A huge crack came from the other end of the bridge. He turned around and saw was Miro feared: the bridge was breaking apart. He heard parts of Miro's voice. "Thom- Hurry!" But it was too late.

Next thing he knew he was falling into the water and being carried by the current. "No!" Miro had yelled, trying to reach Thomas before he was carried away. He couldn't let him get hurt. He jumped in the water and swam towards him immediately. Water rushing everywhere, he couldn't even get a grip on Thomas. Fear filled his heart. He needed Thomas to be okay. The current threw them past the cave, he could feel the sun in his face. He kept swimming with the current until he finally saw him. They weren't bad athletes after all.

Thomas was trying to get a hold on a rock but was slipping off it. Good, at least he was getting a grip on something. The Pole tried swimming towards him but a huge wave pushed him away. "Tho-" Miro tried yelling but water filled his mouth instead. This made him lose his balance, the water flipped him over to have his head in the water. Trying to find a way up, his arms and legs moved quickly but felt useless, he was still underwater. Out of air, there was only one outcome, he was going to drown, he couldn't bare the thought. He would never see him family again. What would they think? What would Luan and Noah think? His mind went to somewhere else: he had never told Thomas how he felt. He would never know. Images of Thomas and his passed in his mind. He felt everything slowly go dark, this was it. The last thing he registered was the grip on his shirt to pull him up.

 

Air, he gasped for air, which of course came with coughing and water throwing. He gasped and opened his eyes. Thomas head was on top of his. Were those tears in his eyes? The look on his face shocked him. He'd never seen the boy so worried, not even when Germany lost to Italy in the last Euro, but his expression quickly changed to a wide smile and next thing Miroslav knew, the younger one was hugging him.

"Mirooo..."

He looked down to Thomas hugging him, then around him. They were on the edge of a river, out of that damned cave. More like in the middle of the forest. He remembered what had happened.

"Thomas.." He started

"I know, I know, I should have listened to you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Miro. I really mean it, I promise never to... not listen again." He was talking so quickly Miro could barely make out the words.

"Thomas...." He tried again and realised Thomas was drying a tear with his hand. "Are you okay?"

Thomas looked at him and nodded slowly then helped Miro sit up. He saw the younger one sniff again.

"I'm okay" he reassured. Sure he had almost died but he was okay.. "..Thanks to you."

He spoke up at the realisation. Thomas didn't look up, and Miroslav knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for a while. He tried changing the subject.

"So any idea where we are?" Thomas sighed. "I didn't bring my phone." Miro added.

He stood up, rather too fast because he felt dizziness coming at him. He would have fallen down if not for Thomas' hand on his waist. His face was blushing again. He cursed silently and looked away and wished he hadn't. Thomas let go and looked away too.

 

\---

 

"Thomas, I'm not mad at you."

They had been walking next to the river for what felt an eternity now. It was almost night, not a good sign. The younger had not said one word, which honestly worried Miroslav more.

"You almost died because of me. You should be mad." Miro stopped, which made Thomas look back.

"You also saved my life."

Thomas shrugged and kept walking. How was he ever gonna convince him he was fine. It was probably dinner time by now. He only hoped the team would be looking for them. He had an idea. He rushed to Thomas and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" He locked on Thomas' eyes, smiling.

"I'm glad you're here." Thomas looked surprised, had he really been that scared? He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he swore he could see his cheeks a bit red. What? Was he blushing? They had stopped walking and they could feel the wind in their faces.

"Opa... I really got scared back there." The younger admited.

Miro couldn't help but cupping his other hand on Thomas' cheek. He'd done it endless times before. Thomas hadn't blushed before though. He was usually the one in charge of that. However if he had doubts about the younger's blush, the color on his cheeks became more noticeable.

"I--" he didn't even know what to say. He realised how close they were. His heart was racing. He looked at Thomas' lips who were close enough to touch. Was it a dream? He had dreamed of moments like these, but alas, they were always just dreams. He could have sworn Thomas was even closer now. He probably was blushing too.

They looked apart as they both smelled it: smoke. "That means someone's near!" Thomas shouted and started running almost falling over himself and Miroslav followed.

 

 

\---

 

Thomas couldn't help how he was feeling. There was a thing about older men, he couldn't help being attracted to them. Not specifically older men though, more like couldn't help being attracted to Miroslav. The guy was after all a football legend. He was sure he was going to break Ronaldo's record this summer, who wouldn't be attracted right? He saw how Bastian cared for Lukas and honestly had always wanted something like that... And he knew exactly who he wanted it with.

Thomas had no problems expressing his feelings, in fact, he considered himself rather straightforward about it. Why hide away something that might make him happy? The issue here was Miro. He wasn't sure how he'd react. They were close friends, but would he freak out and push him away? Maybe it was better this way. Not telling Miro about his feelings didn't stop him from admiring him though, and thinking he was the prettiest man he'd ever seen.

Dragging Miro's body out of the water without breath had terrified him. It was his fault that they were there even in the first place. He mentally thanked his mom for the breath to breath classes he had taken as a child. The thought of losing him was terrifying. He would never find the right words to describe how he felt when Miro started chocking and spiting water out.

He knew Miroslav wasn't mad at him. How could he be? He was always so understanding and wise. It was Thomas who couldn't forgive himself. He got lucky, just lucky. The same luck he had when he kicked the ball and the goalkeeper from the other team was too slow. He was glad he had it though.

"You also saved my life." That was Miroslav for you. Always trying to make Thomas feel better. How strong were these feelings? One thought came to his mind: what if he had.. And he wouldn't know about... My feelings.

He had stopped when he realised Miro had gripped his arm. Thomas' eyes widened. He wanted to scream how he was feeling. How he had felt all these years, when Miroslav touched him, whether it was to celebrate a goal or a casual touch, he felt in heaven.

"I'm glad you're here" Miroslav rarely spoke like this. What was he trying to do? Maybe he knew about Thomas' feelings, and was trying to use them to make him feel better. No, Thomas felt ashamed at the thought. He would talk about him if it were the case. He felt like crying. He couldn't even imagine losing Miro.

"Opa... I really got scared back there." Miro's hand found it's way to Thomas' cheek, which made his heart rate increase rather quickly. He usually knew how to brush off the effects of the huge crush he had, but having almost been responsible for his loss, he couldn't really think straight.He was only sure of one thing.

_He loved him._

 

A little house was hiding in the forest. Miro walked up to the door and knocked. Thomas' stomach made a noise. He forgot he hadn't eaten since breakfast. A small boy opened the door.

"Bonjour?" Miro, knowing his way with children, got down on his knees to the size of the boy. He looked no older than 6.

"What's your name little guy?"

"Frank!"

A young lady followed and was shocked to see two tall men at the door.

"What have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" She scolded the small boy before taking him in his arms.

"Sorry mama"

Thomas and Miro looked at each other with the same amusement. Shortly, the lady returned: "Hello, um, who are you?"

Thomas could see she clearly didn't know much about football, he somehow felt relieved. Miro spoke before he could.

"We had an accident in the woods, and we were wondering if you had a phone or internet so we could call someone to pick us up."

And some food, Thomas added mentally.

The lady hesitated. "Please, we've been walking all day." Miro had such a charm, Thomas thought, such calmness, it seemed to work though, because the woman replied.

"Sure, it's right there in the kitchen. Call whoever you need."

 

Thomas first thought of Phillip, but he'd rather avoid the inevitable scolding for a long as he could, deciding to call Bastian instead.

"Hallo?"

"Basti!"

"Mülli! Where the hell are you? Security's gone mad, they think someone kidnapped you."

"It's my fault, we're... Actually I'm not sure where I am, but I'm with Miro, we fell in a river and well we've walked a long time and we stumbled this cottage."

"Not even surprised." Thomas laughed awkwardly.

"Do you guys have a gps or something? Email me where you are."

Thomas asked the lady who turned the old computer in the living room. Old computer being a gracious term for it. After a few minutes Basti came back on the phone.

"Hey listen I talked to Jogi, he asks if you have a place to sleep tonight."

Thomas looked at the cabin. It was small with one room. It would be even rude to ask the lady.

"Not really" he shrugged.

"Well can't you ask whoever is letting you use their phone?"

"It's kinda small Bastian, and we can't just be a burden to people yo-" Miro caught up when he said that and automatically asked the lady if she'd mind them sleeping on the couch. She nodded. Miro's charm was doing it's thing again.

"Okay we have a place to stay, why?"

"He says you're pretty far and he'd rather you sleeping than travelling all night. We'll be there first light tomorrow morning." Was he serious?

"What, bu-"

"Thomas, it's not me."

This had to be some sort of punishment from Jogi. Or just plain Karma. He did deserve it though.

"See ya tomorrow"

 

 

Miro had a huge grin of his face and Thomas couldn't possibly understand why: they were stuck with a lady and her son until tomorrow. He wasn't really in the mood.

"Our friend here tells me she has a free bed down the road that we could use."

"It used to belong to my brother, I clean it sometimes, you can use it until tomorrow."

They'd be sharing a room. Thomas took the curses back and tried hiding his smile.

After being well fed, Miro and Thomas headed to the cottage. It was small yet cozy. Thomas felt his stomach stir when he saw there was only one bed. They were going to sleep together, well, not together together. The thought of actually sleeping with him made his cheek softly turn red.

 

"I'm exhausted."

Miro sighed as he let himself fall on top of the bed. Thomas sat up to turn the light off and followed him to bed. There was a window on the roof which let the moon light fall on them. Thomas crawled into bed and glanced at the stars. If only there was a shooting star to wish Miro loving him back.

"Are you still thinking about this morning?" The question caught him off guard.

"Not really." He admitted.

"What's bugging you then?" He had been acting very unlike himself, and he wasn't surprised Miro had noticed.

Thomas thoughts took hold of him. He wanted to tell him how he felt, above everything else in the world. So badly. But he wouldn't be able to deal with Miro not waiting for him in the mornings anymore, or not coming to hug him whenever he scored a goal, their whole relationship turning cold.

"Thomas." He looked to his side of the bed. Miro was waiting for his reply. He could see the moon light touching his face. He was beautiful, he thought for the millionth time.

"I almost lost you today, you weren't breathi-" he started

"So you are thinking about this morning!" The Pole exclaimed with a grin. Thomas loved that smile. He smiled back. They lied in silence for a minute

"There's something else" he added. His voice was shaking, he had never had a problem before expressing his feelings, why was this so hard?

"Hm?" Miro had to be oblivious. He scooted towards his friend. Thomas immediately felt the heat of the other body against his. He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed hands in his hair.

He followed the back door of the little cottage and walked a few steps. Fresh air was what he needed, besides Miroslav, of course. Everything was so quiet. He looked up at the sky to find the starts shining above him. They were even prettier than from the inside. He felt his body relaxing. He closed his eyes. He didn't even notice when Miro walked right next to him. He opened his eyes and Miro spoke softly.

"It's okay." He knew it was going to be okay. They had a tournament to win, and they were both going to play together. This made Thomas happier than anything.

"I have to tell yo-"

"There's somethi-"

Both spoke and stopped then laughed at themselves. Thomas smiled.

"Miro, there's something I have to talk to you about." He turned towards the Pole. "Likewise." Miro laughed.

It was eating Thomas up, he was trying to word it. He couldn't explain how he felt. Words weren't good enough. He did what instinct did. He was glad it was night or his cheeks would have been more obvious, as he leaned over. He brushed his lips against Miro's. He figured he could probably hear his heart beating, he hoped to avoid a heart attack. He pulled away slowly.

Miro hadn't pushed him away which was good, right? Miro eyes showed surprise. He had fucked up. No. Why did he kiss him. He wanted Miro to love him so bad, he'd forgotten the amount of awkwardness if he didn't. His thoughts ended when he felt warmth on his cheek. Miro leaned towards him and their lips met again.

This time Thomas deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe what was happening. Miroslav Klose was kissing Thomas Müller. Thomas couldn't help but smile. He pulled away and everything came out naturally.

"I love you." Miro put his arms around him and pulled his near. Thomas shivered at the heat again.

"I love you too." He whispered in his ear, and Thomas couldn't feel lighter.

 

\---

 

 

Miro opened his eyes. The light through the window was strong enough to wake him up. He turned to his side to find Thomas sleeping. He smiled at how the sunlight clearly wasn't enough to wake him up.

He leaned slowly towards his lover's face and pressed his lips softly against his. Thomas moaned and kissed back. Miro was pleased with managing to wake him up.

"What a wonderful way to wake up." Thomas whispered which drew a smile on Miro's face. The younger pulled the other face down to his for another kiss.

"I reckon the team will be here any moment now." He reminded Thomas.

"I wanna stay here with you." He replied, even if he knew that wasn't exactly possible. Miro dragged himself out of bed and started putting his clothes back on. Thomas smiled. He couldn't believe how happy he was, he was filled with energy, and it was all thanks to his lovely Miroslav Klose.

" _I love you_ " he repeated. All those times he had wanted to say it, now he finally could. He wasn't gonna care how cheesy it sounded. Miro looked back at him, as Thomas sat up the bed.

"I almost lost you, and you would have never known." His voice trailed off. Miro sat down next to him and put his hand in Thomas' hair.  He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"You wont lose me, I promise. It's gonna be okay."

 

And for the first time since the incident, Thomas knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the bridge i imagined something like this: http://s3.amazonaws.com/readers/2009/09/04/kotmalefootbridge20060903_1.jpg 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
